dracodormienshprpfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena LaCroix
Serena LaCroix is a halfblood witch; the sister of Hannah LaCroix and the daughter of Anthony and Victoria (née Vasseur) LaCroix. She is known for her temper, promiscuity, and addiction to alcohol. Early Life Serena spent her childhood both in Cornwall, England with her parents and in Bourges, France with her grandparents. She and her sister attended muggle public school until they reached the age of eleven, when they were sent to Hogwarts. Hogwarts Before the War On the first night of her first year, Serena was caught by Molly Weasley attempting to sneak out to visit Hannah in the Ravenclaw dormitories, despite having no idea where they were located. Despite the rocky first meeting, the two became close friends. Serena would also go on to become best friends with Lexington Brighton as well. Her first term to her fourth consisted of pranks and shenanigans that were mostly orchestrated by Hannah - though she got herself into plenty of trouble on her own. Hannah's Death and Fifth Year Early into the summer between their fifth and sixth terms, Serena and Hannah got into a heated argument over Serena's overprotective tendencies, causing Hannah to storm out of the house when Serena wasn't paying attention. While out, she was shot and killed by an obsessive muggle boy that Hannah had rejected some months earlier, though his identity was never revealed nor was he ever caught for the crime. Following the death of her twin, Serena spent the rest of the summer in a depression. Her parents, worried about her mental state, kept a constant surveillance on her, making sure that she was with one of them at all times. They allowed her to return to Hogwarts in September with reservations. The first few months of her sixth year, Serena kept herself isolated, keeping herself distant from the rest of the student body as she tried to come to terms with her sister's murder. It wasn't until the end of fall that Serena found a way to cope with the loss: alcohol. She began to drink heavily, carrying around a flask of Firewhiskey everywhere she went, along with a picture of herself and Hannah. With alcohol as her crutch, Serena pulled herself out of the depression she'd lingered in. But her personality had taken a drastic change. Though she'd always been short tempered, her patience had become even worse. Just one wrong look or word was enough to send her flying off the handle. She began to pick more fights, usually accumulating into physical blows. The War Begins Serena was present in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table on the day that Professor Longbottom was poisoned. She was also present the day after the murder of Simon Davies Halloween Masquerade On Halloween of her seventh year, Serena attended the masquerade ball thrown by the Hogwarts staff. During the party, she was lured away from the festivities by Darius Nott and Avery Pucey. The two tricked her into believing that Avery (in disguise) was being attacked by Darius (also in disguise.) When Serena went to defend what she believed was a helpless girl in danger, Avery stunned her from behind. They then proceeded to lock her away in a separate part of the castle and torture her. Later in the night, she was found by Chryson Nott, who took her to the hospital wing when he discovered her unconscious. New Year's Attack Serena attended the New Year's Eve ball with Lexi to trick her parents into believing that she was no longer in a relationship with Atalia Nott, whom she had been secretly dating following the Halloween attack. During the battle, Serena was severely wounded by a Death Eater while trying to give Bristol Corner time to get away. She would have bled out from the stomach wound had Bristol not come back for her. At one point in the battle, she unknowingly came across a masked Atalia torturing a younger student. She almost unmasked the other girl while fighting Atalia off but was stopped by a stray cruciatus curse hitting her before she could fully grab the mask. Close to the end of the battle, Serena spotted her dad fighting off a Death Eater. As she went to help him, he was disarmed and killed by another Death Eater that had snuck up on him while he'd been distracted. Having witnessed it, Serena killed the Death Eater that took his life. She was found with his body later by Lexington, who helped her hide the body in a safe place until the attack ended. Following the attack, Serena found out that Atalia had been a member of the Death Eaters and had received the dark mark. This ended their relationship and cause Serena to distrust Atalia and the rest of the Nott family, something that would later strain two of her friendships. Hogsmeade Attack Serena attended the Hogsmeade trip as a date with Lexi. The two of them became separated in the chaos once the Death Eaters started their attack. Her main focus in the battle was to protect as many of the younger students as possible. While fighting, she interrupted Zelus Warrington as he was torturing a third year. Faking an injury, she lured him into the destroyed Honeyduke's, where she trapped him under a large amount of rubble. She killed him with the killing curse and left him there to be found by Aurors. When Serena reunited with Lexi they came across her father, who was in the process of dying. Serena, having recognized Robert before the other girl, tried to send Lexi away while she prepared to mercy-kill him. Closure of Hogwarts and Graduation After the Hogsmeade attack and the announcement that Hogwarts would be closing, Serena stayed to take her N.E.W.T's, which she received decent marks on Move to London Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Serena moved into an apartment with Molly and Lexington in Phoenix Circle. She enrolled in the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and began her training. Alignment For several months following the start of the war, Serena remained neutral. While she did not believe in the Death Eater ideology, she had developed a deep hatred for Muggles after Hannah's death. It wasn't until the death of her father that she finally joined Dumbledore's Army. Her first meeting was the same one that lead to the expulsion of Molly after the DA tagged their symbol throughout the castle. Personality Hot-headed and with an uncontrolled temper, Serena is liable to fly off the handle at a moment's notice. Fiercely protective, she will risk anything and anyone to save the people she loves. She can go overboard though and quickly become smothering or controlling to her friends in an effort to keep them out of harm's way. And though she is loyal to those she holds close, once she has been hurt, it can be nearly impossible to regain her trust. Grudges can be easily formed and held throughout her entire life for a single instance. Since the death of her sister and father, she has grown numb to violence and death, feeling absolutely no remorse after killing or torturing people she deems as evil. Patronus Serena has only ever attempted to cast the Patronus charm once as a tribute to Hannah. She was unable to even cast a shield due to her depression and alcohol addiction. If she was able to cast a patronus, it would take the form of a fox due to her mischievous nature. Boggart Serena's boggart takes on the form of fire. When they were young, she and Hannah attempted to cook their parents breakfast. They ended up catching the stove on fire. In all the smoke and mayhem, she was separated from Hannah and ended up trapped in the burning kitchen. Though her father found and rescued her before she was harmed, the accident scarred her. She's still unable to be close to open flame. Relationships Lexington Brighton It wasn't until third year that Serena and Lexington became close. So close in fact, that rumors began to spring up that they were romantically and physically involved. They both found the rumors to be humorous and even encouraged them by shamelessly flirting in public. They became practically inseparable, the two doing just about everything with each other. From sleeping in the same bed - the only way Serena doesn't have nightmares - to carrying each other to classes, neither of them fully knows how to survive without the other. After Lexington ran away from her home, she moved in with Serena. The two began dating towards the end of their seventh year. They now live together along with Molly Weasley in London. For a short stint they separated after Lexi slept with Rion but got back together shortly after. Molly Weasley II Despite knowing one another since their first night at Hogwarts, Molly and Serena did not become friends straight away. It took a month before the two warmed up to one another and became friends. Now though, there's no one alive that knows more about Serena than Molly. She would gladly lay down her life for the girl, and would just as gladly kill for her. The two of them live together, along with Lexington Brighton. Hannah LaCroix Serena's twin sister was her closest companion and confidant up to her death. They did almost everything together and could always be found with the other. Hannah orchestrated most of their pranks while Serena carried out the deed. Their favorite trick was to switch places and see how long it took people to realize what had happened. Serena was very protective of her little sister and it crushed her when Hannah died. Leviticus Yaxley II The two of them are responsible for Colin's broken bed, after a particularly rough round of sex cracked one of the legs and damaged the headboard. This was not confessed until many years later. Things between the two are tense following Levi's engagement to Atalia, Serena's Ex and known Death Eater. Colin Finnigan As Molly's best friends, it was destined that Colin and Serena would become friends as well. It wasn't until they got older though that the sexual aspect of their relationship came into play. They became each other's go to when either was in need of stress relief and weren't committed to someone else. They went back to being platonic friends following Serena's relationship to Lexington Brighton. James Potter With so many mutual friends, James and Serena became friendly with each other rather quickly, though good-nature bantering became a staple of their conversations. While there was always a bit of sexual teasing between the two nothing was ever acted on until the last party at Hogwarts, where they had sex. Lily Potter Serena has made it very clear that Lily is her favorite Potter. She finds it funny to make the younger girl blush, as evidenced by the lapdance she gave Lily during Truth or Dare. She's also very protective over the Hufflepuff girl, due to both personal affections and her ties to the Weasley family. Adira Selwyn After saving Adira from an overeager boy, it was almost expected that the two become friends. Serena finds it startingly easy to talk to the Ravenclaw and has told her things that she wouldn't have shared with anyone else. The two of them kissed after a party and things have become strained between them. Bristol Corner Things between Bristol and Serena first started off antagonistically after Serena, in a fit of rage, snapped three of Bristol's fingers. It was months before the two of them were able to have a full conversation with each other after Serena attempted to sacrifice herself to save Bristol from Death Eaters. They slowly became friends following that. After Serena's breakup with Lexington, they slept together a few times. Dominique Weasley While being mistaken for someone else isn't how friends are normally made, Dominique and Serena made it work. Jokingly referred to as her 'Second Favorite Weasley', Serena would do just about anything for the blonde Ravenclaw. Atalia Nott While the friendship between them was surprising, it wasn't until Halloween night, when Atalia tried to protect Serena by breaking it off, that their relationship took a turn. After Serena was attacked later on that night, the two reconnected and fell into bed with one another. They kept seeing each other in secret for a few months until their affair was aired to the public by the Midnight Owl. It was a few weeks later that Serena admitted her feeling to the other girl. In a last ditch attempt to create distance between them - and protect Serena - Atalia exposed her involvement with the Death Eaters, ending her relationship with Serena. Since the start of Atalia's relationship with Levi, Serena has become even more untrusting of the other girl, believing the relationship to be a trap to ensnare Levi. Rion Hannifan The hatred between Rion and Serena runs hot and deep. Neither of them were ever particularly fond one on another but things took a sinister turn after Lexi slept with Rion while dating Serena. Serena confronted Rion about the incident at at the muggle festival following the closure of Hogwarts. A fight between the two broke out. Avery Pucey While Serena does not know that it was Avery that helped to torture her during the Halloween Ball, she still hates the younger girl following Xander's arrest. She suspects that Avery is also a member of the Death Eaters and that she knows information on the Death Eater cause. During the New Year's attack, she trapped Avery in a room and tortured the girl for information. Avery only escaped when Scorpius Malfoy found them and tried to defend Avery. Trivia * Serena has killed three people: Zelus Warrington and two unnamed Death Eaters. Two by killing curse and one by bludgeoning * Her wand is Hawthorne with Dragon Heartstring. There have been several instances where it has backfired on her * Serena is more adept at physical fighting than magical * She has slept with the most people in the rp - both male and female * Her Witch Weekly nickname is Sapho due to the number of women that she has slept with - many of whom did not have previous sexual experience with women. * She has been rumored to be dating all of her best friends. * Molly is the only one of her best friends that she has neither slept nor made-out with. * For her, Amortentia smells like lavender, citrus, and vanilla Headcanons Category:Halfblood characters Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor House Category:Gryffindork Pride Category:Dead Parent Club Category:Dead Sibling Club